


The Magic of Macy's

by awkwardFawn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mild BDSM, Mirror Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Spit As Lube, There's no better excuse, This was inspired by a tiktok, fitting room sex, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardFawn/pseuds/awkwardFawn
Summary: You always knew Jake English’s dick would be the death of you.Also known as the fic in which Dirk and Jake get it on in a Macys fitting room.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Magic of Macy's

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to [my moirail Kishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova) for proof reading this for me.

Your name is Dirk Strider and you can’t believe you let him talk you into this. Never in your entire life would you have thought you’d be hiding in a Macy’s fitting room of all places. Especially not _with_ your boyfriend, one ever so handsome and convincing Jake English. It’d started as an average trip to the mall, you were just here to get a new pair of black jeans because you’d finally worn your last pair out to the point they were falling apart. Jake wouldn’t tell you exactly what he’d intended on getting, but he sure made it seem like he had something specific in mind. 

Naturally he did. Even more naturally, what he’d intended on getting was simply ‘in your pants’. Anywhere that he could convince you or make you needy enough to cave. You hadn’t expected his exhibition streak, but you definitely couldn’t say you weren’t into it. Sometimes you had to wonder if Jake did this purely because he knew how much you secretly liked it, but you weren’t about to give him that much credit for perception. You love him dearly, but are thoroughly aware he’s a bit of a himbo. 

Nevertheless you find yourself hidden in the unisex fitting room stall, a small handful of hangers lined up. Believe it or not you did intend on making a purchase today, even if it came with a great deal of embarrassment. As long as the two of you didn’t get kicked out you’d be fine. 

You honestly don’t even bother starting to try on your clothes just yet, though. Jake is very clearly going to barge through this door any second now, if the way he practically purred “see you in there, chap” into your ear before slapping your ass meant anything. He’d been pinching your ‘cheeks’ all throughout the store and making you jump the first couple of times. He’d also been hovering over your shoulder at random points, getting close enough to your neck to make you shiver without actually touching you. Just teasing you with intention and letting his breath ghost over a spot that he fucking _knows_ will drive you crazy. 

Some days you’re absolutely certain that he was designed specifically to drive you thoroughly insane in every sense of the word. He was irritating and handsome and irritatingly handsome and ‘thick in the head’ as he might put it but also incredibly smart at times. A vessel comprised of contrasting ideals to keep your head swimming and keeping you on your toes tenfold. 

Movement at the door handle snaps you out of your reverie and you instantly go to crack it open, peeking outside. You don’t get a moment to see anything though because as soon as the opportunity presents itself, Jake presses inside the room, hanging up his single garment on one of the hooks and locking the door behind himself. 

“Christ!” You exclaim, righting yourself from being sufficiently stumbled into. 

“Shh! I know. Sorry it took me so long. Ran into someone by accident.” Jake assures you and you have to roll your eyes because that’s clearly not the fucking issue of all the things that has happened today. 

“Are you going to have me put on a fashion show for you or something?” You raise an eyebrow in challenge. 

Jake grabs your hips and you know he’s missed the point entirely as he pulls you closer to him. “I had something a little different in mind for starters.” He practically purrs into your ear, ending the tease by pressing his lips to the spot on your jaw just below your ear. You tilt your head to accommodate and let your eyes slip shut behind your shades. The relief washes away any logical thought about how bad of an idea this might be or any reminders of where exactly you are right now. 

“Jake.” His name falls from your lips in a breathless whisper as you reach up to tangle your hands in his hair. He smirks against your skin and moves lower, nipping at your skin there before sucking it between his teeth. Your hands tighten in his hair and you let out a soft whine. He pulls back and fixes you with a raised eyebrow and a shit eating grin. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, pet, you need to be more quiet when we’re out and about.” Jake then cups your chin so his thumb is playing with your bottom lip. You’re in such a haze already from all the teasing today that you just loll your tongue out for him and try to coax the digit into your mouth. 

“There we go.” He coos to you. Then he reaches his free hand down to palm you through your jeans, and you can’t help the way you exhale out your nose and suck harder on his thumb. You’re desperate for him. This is a whole new record for how fast he coaxes you into this. Right now you don’t care. You just want him to keep doing _that_ with his hands. You want him so badly. Most of all right now you want more of his fingers in your mouth. 

You know damn well by now that it’s a rare occurrence for either of you to carry around lube, so you’re going to have to make do with your saliva. As if you really needed any sort of reason for indulging in your ever so slight oral fixation. Can it really be considered a crime that you enjoy having things in your mouth? Even more so when those things are the hands or dick of your adonis of a boyfriend. 

When you come back out of your thoughts, you’re aware you’ve been absently slobbering all over his thumb and have succeeded in also getting his index finger in the mix. A small victory. He’s staring at you in awe and you hold his gaze, knowing he can see right through your shades. Then suddenly his hands are pulling away from you and you’re chasing them, hips rushing forward and mouth biting down slightly, hoping to keep his fingers on your tongue. 

Jake lets out a soft chuckle but continues to gently pry himself from you. “Don’t worry love, I’m just going to help you get changed.” He winks, but you don’t fully connect the dots. 

In fact, you let out a whine of protest because you are in the furthest mood possible from wanting to _pause_ all that to do a little fashion show for him now. You don’t want to think about putting other clothes on. You just want your current clothes off. Also his. Preferably a bed too, but that’s a bit much to ask given the current situation.

“Oh don’t give me that look, you’ll enjoy this, I promise.” Jake then turns you towards the mirror and steps behind you. You keep your eyes firmly locked on him, because like hell you’re going to indulge him in something like watching yourself undress for him. 

The two of you manage to get your shirt, jeans, and shades off, leaving you in just boxers. You give him a pleading look in the mirror. Jake just shakes his head with a smile and steps closer to you, pressing his hips to your ass. You press back into him and grind before you get a chance to even think about it. Body on autopilot, but can you really be blamed? Your boxers are so tented you’re doubtful you’ll be able to even get another pair of pants on until the issue is solved. 

The motion catches Jake off guard and he lets out a groan that’s like music to your ears. It seems to do something for him as well because he nudges you ever so gently so that you have to put your hands on the mirror to brace yourself. He leans over your torso to whisper in your ear again. 

“Do that again and I’ll walk right out.” He threatens, eyes meeting the reflection of yours. 

“Oh, so that _is_ a beretta in your pocket then? I thought you were just happy to see me.” You tease, brain temporarily back online. 

“Who says it can’t be both?” He smirks. 

“Either one would get you swiftly kicked out of the store if you were to leave this dressing room right now.” 

“Well that’s just not in the plans today, so why don’t you behave for me? Can you be a good boy for me, Dirk?” He all but growls the last bit into your ear and you close your eyes as a shiver runs down your spine. 

You grit your teeth and try not to grind them because you really need to stop doing that anyway. “Would you just fuck me before I lose my goddamn mind?” It’s definitely more of a demand than a question, but he seems into it if the way his hands have wandered to your ass indicates anything. Which it usually does. 

“Would you mind, then?” Jake asks, almost sheepishly, as he slips his right hand back to your lips. 

You don’t even bother to give him a proper response, just opening up and getting to work. Honestly if you could just do this forever, you might. It’s very easy to get into the motion of swirling your tongue around his fingers and moving your lips over them. You briefly wonder if he’ll let you suck him off quickly too, but realistically that’s a very easy way to get caught. Knees on the ground in a fitting room isn’t exactly common or a good sign of anything. 

For once Jake is just a little bit smarter than you, however. He stops you after a second and has you spin around to face him. “Hold up. Trust me a second” is all he says before grabbing the tiny little bench seat that’s in the room and moving it to just in front of the mirror. Your mind catches up at lightning speed and you’re so fucking impressed and giddy. You clamber onto the stool, standing on it on your knees, and pull him closer. 

“You’re so fucking smart sometimes.” You whisper up at him. 

“You’re predictable.” He replies, and normally it might sting but right now you’re just thankful. Any chance to suck your boyfriend’s cock is one you’ll gladly take. 

You open your mouth for him and he gladly slips his fingers past your lips yet again. While you work on that, you busy your hands with undoing his shorts finally. You can tell he’s incredibly hard and you absolutely can’t wait to get that in your mouth. It’s a horribly addictive fixation and a weird as hell thing to admit to at times. Certainly something you wouldn’t say out loud, but in moments like this it’s painfully obvious. 

Once you get him completely free from his shorts and briefs, you both waste no time in getting right to work. You let his fingers slide out of your mouth, relax your tongue, and slip half his length right in like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Which for you, it may as well be. Jake lets out a startled moan that surprises you both. He then leans over you, slides your boxers down part way and spreads your cheeks, slipping one spit slick digit inside with ease. 

There’s a part of you that wishes you could look back and watch him pry you open in the mirror. The rest of your mind however is very thoroughly enjoying having your boyfriends gorgeous cock down your throat and focused on regulating your breath so you don’t fucking gag. You somehow manage to have enough brainpower left over to push back on his hand to signal to him that you do in fact want _more_. It’s only been a day or two since the last time he had you like this, so it’s not a terrible feat to take a second finger so soon. That, combined with your borderline frantic need, makes for an almost rushed experience. 

Jake complies wordlessly, bracing himself better by pressing his free hand against the wall of the fitting room stall. You can’t help but moan around him when he gets the second digit in and it causes him to moan in turn. Yet another small victory but also hopefully quiet enough to keep you safe. The mortification that would come with someone walking in on the two of you like this right now would be enough to last a lifetime. You’d never be able to enter a fucking Macy’s department store again so long as you lived. 

Right as the thought crosses your mind, there’s a knock at the door. You absolutely fucking freeze and clench every muscle in your body. 

“Occupied.” Jake chimes, sounding absolutely fucking fine and not horny at all. The stranger apologizes in a high pitch and seems to leave the fitting rooms entirely. Probably thought you were someone else or something. 

Regardless, you hate that Jake can maintain composure like that, so for payback you move your tongue in a way that you _know_ drives him absolutely crazy. Jake makes a chirped falter of a noise, but not enough to give the two of you away. He retaliates by curling his fingers up _just so_ and you take a sharp inhale through your nose and hold your breath. It’s the only thing that could keep you from moaning in that instance other than biting the fucking dick in your mouth. A very fucking dangerous game to be playing in this situation, but your boyfriend was nothing if not bold. 

The two of you stay frozen for a couple of moments after that, trying to calm down and also making sure nobody’s coming right back after that. The last thing you needed was to keep going and have security come force open the door. Once the coast appears to be clear, you push back on Jake’s hand again, needing him to hurry the hell up if he has any plan on fucking you today. He somehow misses the hint this time so you try and nudge him again, all to no avail. Drastic times call for drastic measures you suppose, so you pull off his cock completely, taking in a fair amount of air before whispering to him. 

“Jake, fucking come on.” It definitely sounds more like begging than you’d intended, but it snaps him back to what he was doing so who really cares. 

“Right, right.” Comes his response, proving to you that he’d been either spacing out or just staring at you in the mirror. 

Before you can think another affectionately critical thought about it, you get back to work. The new task at hand being licking up his length and leaving as much spit and slobber as possible, because lord knows you’re going to need it. Jake gets to thrusting three fingers into you and it’s so very hard to not make noise, but you’re doing your damn best. Even if your best means pressing back against him, hips meeting his thrusts, and focusing insanely hard on your own volume. After maybe another thirty seconds, that seem to stretch on forever, you just cannot fucking wait anymore. 

“Jake. Jake fuck me.” There’s points for effort, but ultimately you fail to keep from moaning out the words. You absolutely need him now or you might cry. 

As soon as he pulls his fingers from your ass, you want to cry anyway. Somehow you manage to keep it together long enough for Jake to right himself and help you off the stool. There’s a small indent on your knees from kneeling for that long on a hard surface and you’re sure you’ll regret it later, but it’s just vaguely annoying right now. 

Jake moves the little bench back to its proper spot, ever the kind gentleman to leave Macy’s furniture how he found it. Then he grabs you by the hips and guides you over to the mirror.  
“Deja vu.” You mutter, maybe just a little over-sarcastic. 

This does nothing to deter tall, dark, handsome, and hung behind you who just leans to your ear and purrs, “I want you to watch me make a right mess of you. Can you do that for me?” The best response you can manage is a slight nod as you swallow hard and wait for his next move. He doesn’t do a single thing until you meet his eyes in the mirror again, a surefire signal to you that he can and will stop if he catches you looking away. Fucking fantastic. 

He snaps the band of your boxers against your ass and you jump just a little bit. You hate the grin he fixes you with in the mirror. Thankfully he doesn’t do it again though, just slipping your briefs a little lower and nudging his length right between your cheeks, almost perfectly on target with where you want him. 

Before you even realize it, your eyes slip closed and you’re sending a silent prayer to a god you don’t believe in for him to just hurry the fuck up. When Jake seems to still completely your eyes snap open and you pin him with a glare in the mirror. 

“Keep those peepers open, love.” Is all he supplies as an answer. 

When he’s sure you’ve got the hint he starts to press in, hands firmly on your hips to steady the both of you. There’s been enough occasions of the two of you doing this in public to know by now that you can’t lean against anything for the main event without something fucking shaking or rattling and giving you away. You almost wish he’d turn you around and hold you while he fucked you because your legs are already protesting. Honestly though, you’re so fucking turned on that you’ll take what you can get. 

Once Jake is fully seated in you, you bite your lip and make eye contact with him again in the mirror. You’re pleased to find that for the first time in this whole ordeal today he looks like he’s finally fucking cracking. Sayonara to the man that was put together well enough to hold coherent casual conversation. You’d make a joke about who’s really going to get wrecked here, but you know damn well as soon as he starts moving the tables will turn again. 

Jake smirks at you and a little jolt of anticipation runs through you. Then he grinds his hips up into you, rolling them _just_ the way he knows you love. Thankfully you don’t moan, but you do make an “O” face in a silent mimic of one. You reach for your dick, which, by the angle of your boxers is still trapped in fabric. It’s cruel and you want to put on a show for him if he’s going to make you watch in the mirror. Unfortunately your boyfriend has a different plan, and swats your hand away from your own crotch. 

“None of that now.” His voice is now significantly huskier. It’s unfairly hot and you want him to just move already.

“Then fuck me. Fuck me or I’m putting my clothes on and leaving.” 

He actually cackles at that and you don’t blame him. You both know there’s no way in hell you’d be about to fucking get up and leave now that he’s already seated fucking balls deep in your ass. You’re here for the ride and at the mercy of when Jake decides to start moving. After all that kneeling your legs don’t even have it in them to fucking bounce on his cock in this position so you really just have to be patient. It’s going to kill you. You always knew Jake English’s dick would be the death of you. 

You’re slammed out of that train of thought when he sneaks one hand up to your throat and caresses it ever so gently in a chokehold. Eyes wide, your mind is running a thousand miles a minute because he’s really just pulling all the stops to fucking tease you without fully fucking you. Pride be damned, your eyes start to well up just a bit because you _need_ to get off soon. 

That seems to do the trick for Jake, as he slips back and starts thrusting at a slow pace. It’s agonizing and sweet, which normally would be nice but you don’t exactly have all the time in the world here. 

“Jake _please_.” You whine out, breathless and on the verge of tears.

“ _Finally_!” Comes his response and you’re only a little bit angry. He was just fucking waiting for you to say please? Really? 

The anger subsides as Jake picks up speed and starts railing you properly. The word “finally” is on loop in your mind as he braces your hip tighter with his left hand and his right constricts your breathing just a bit more. It’s absolute fucking bliss, all puns intended. You stop caring to notice your volume because honestly you’re getting one of the best fucks of your life. The best you could guess is that you definitely aren’t screaming. Beyond that, consequences be damned. 

It’s all short-lived though when there’s yet another knock on the door. Jake doesn’t fucking pause and judging by the look on his face in the mirror he isn’t in any state to be speaking. _Fuck_. 

“Occupied.” You manage. It’s not the most stable, but could easily be passed off as someone caught off guard, or so you hope. 

A woman's voice giggles on the other side of the door which has to be the most jarring experience of your life. She just says “I know honey, keep it down in there.” 

Your ass clenches around Jake and you’re absolutely fucking horrified. His reflection is red faced but he’s _still fucking you at the same pace_. He’s incredibly into this voyeurism thing and you can’t say the interaction has made you any less turned on. You whine and reach for your dick again, because if you don’t cum soon you’re going to actually scream. 

Jake takes his hand from your throat and swats your hand away again. Thankfully he makes up for the offense by palming you through your briefs. It’s not exactly what you had in mind, but it’s close enough. The sound of skin slapping gets unbearably loud as Jake picks up the pace and starts thrusting a bit erratically. You know he’s close and honestly, fuck, you are too. It doesn’t take much more for Jake to get there, biting into your shoulder and groaning against your skin. He gives you a couple more thrusts and reaches in your boxers to stroke you furiously. It’s exactly enough to have you spilling over into his hand and all over your briefs. 

As you come down from the high of it all, two things occur to you that present immediate problems. The first being that Jake definitely fucking came _inside_ your ass, so that’s going to be leaking until you can get home and shower. The second being that you came _inside_ your boxers, which is going to be impossible to clean up. The first time you don’t get it on in a public bathroom and this is the outcome? He won’t be hearing the end of this one for a while. 

To make matters worse, when Jake pulls his hand out of your shorts finally, he wipes your fucking cum on the cleaner fabric on your hip. You’re going to fucking kill him. 

“What the fuck!” You exclaim in a whisper, still not trying to get caught. 

“What?” He’s playing innocent, playing dumb, or a combination of the two and none of it is charming right now. 

“What the hell am I supposed to wear out of here? I can’t just try on clothes and walk around casually while my ass is leaking.” 

“I know that.” 

“Oh you know that? So what the fuck is the plan then, oh great mastermind? Enlighten me.” 

Jake shuffles his shorts back on and tidies himself up, looking impressively unruffled as if he really was just trying on clothes. You hate him. You’re absolutely sure that you hate him in this moment. 

“Be right back.” He grins, taking the shirt he’d brought in with him. You can faintly hear him having a conversation with an associate outside saying something about the shirt being too small. You huff, settle your boxers in place as best as they will be, and gently sit down on the bench. As much as you loathe the feeling of cum leaking out of your ass while you’re sitting, your legs have had quite enough of this today and you could use a little rest. 

Jake returns a couple minutes later with a Macy’s bag in tow. He knocks on the stall door and you peek outside before letting him in again. He pulls out a single baby wipe and a new pair of briefs. It’ll have to do for now, you think, tugging the baby wipe from his hand and setting to work on cleaning yourself up. You dispose of your soiled briefs in the shopping bag, honestly hoping you can convince Jake to throw them in the trash because you don’t want to be the one to clean them later when everything dries. 

“Okay. Can I try on my clothes in peace now?” You ask, crossing your arms over your bare chest and looking every bit as irritated as you feel. 

“Fine, fine. Mind if I stay?” He gestures to the bench and you squint at him. 

“Do you really want to get kicked out of the store that badly?” 

“Right. I’ll wait outside then.” He puts his hands up in defense and swiftly exits the stall. 

You take a moment to collect yourself before going through the typical motions of trying on clothes in a store. Only two pairs of the several jeans you’d picked out fit comfortably, so that solved the issue you’d come here for in the first place. 

When you finally gather up your things and exit the stall you’re a little on edge, wondering just how many people in the store are privy to what happened in the fitting rooms. Even moreso, wondering how many people could correctly guess that you were involved just by looking at you. Essentially everything about your body language reads “guilty”, but you try to shake off the feeling as you look around for Jake. 

You find him in the home goods section chatting with an elderly woman that you don’t recognize. As you approach Jake spots you and signals you in closer. 

“Just the fellow I was looking for! Come here, I want you to meet my grandmother! Nanna Jade, this is Dirk. Dirk, Nanna Jade.” Ever the gentleman to make all the proper introductions.

“Ah so you’re the hot blond he’s been babbling about. How bout you give us a spin there handsome?” She motions in a circle with her finger and you’re thrown off just enough from the ‘hot blond’ comment to humor her. She chuckles. “Not much in the trunk dear, but he’s cute alright.” 

“Gran!” Jake exclaims, eyes widening. She swats his arm playfully and starts cackling like an old witch. 

“Oh hush. No need to worry, I don’t think I could steal this one from you if I tried. He’s much too devoted. I can tell.” She then pins you with a knowing look. It’s in that moment that you realize her voice seems familiar. When it clicks into place, you can feel your cheeks heat up. She fucking _heard you_ in the fitting room. She- oh god. She knows. She was that woman that knocked the second time. 

You move a little closer to Jake, hoping that he can somehow salvage the situation because you really can’t manage more than a few awkward chuckles at the moment. 

“What makes you say that?” Jake asks, and for a second you’re offended because it sounds like he’s doubting your care for him. 

“He puts up with your recklessness.” She states plainly. This time you start laughing and she smiles at you. 

Jake looks terribly offended but you couldn’t care less right now. You know she’s probably referring to the two of you setting yourselves up to be kicked out of the Macys, but honestly she’s right. Jake is incredibly reckless a lot of the time and not only do you put up with it, but on occasion enable it. 

“Well on that note, it’s been nice Gran but we really must be going.” Jake huffs. 

“Oh go on then. Don’t forget to ice your bruised ego.” She chides. Jake looks like he was just slapped, and it’s honestly pretty great. He pulls himself together though. 

“Thank you, Nanna Jade. See you around?” 

“You’re just gonna leave without givin your ol nanna a smooch? Too embarrassed in front of your boyfriend? Jake, we raised you better.” 

“Fine, fine.” He steps away from you to hug her and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. “We really should be going now though, don’t want to miss our reservation later.” 

“Our what?” You ask, tilting your head because you were never informed of any plans made for the rest of the day. 

Jake grabs you by the elbow and gives you a look that begs you to play along with him. 

“Oh, right. Yeah. Thank you for reminding me.” You lie through your teeth for him. You’re going to make him take you to dinner later anyway, just for that. 

“You boys have fun!” Nanna Jade winks at the both of you before heading off in the opposite direction. Jake guides you to the checkout line immediately after that and sighs in relief. 

“She knew, didn’t she?” 

“What?” he asks, again playing dumb. 

“Jake come on, she _knew_ didn’t she? About earlier?” 

“Can’t we talk about this in the car?” He all but whines. 

You move to answer but the cashier calls you up right at that moment. Jake follows like a pouty puppy. 

“Nice to see you back.” It’s directed at Jake as you set your items on the counter. Your boyfriend grins sheepishly and you raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Ah yes, haha, just picking out a few more things.” Jake scratches the back of his head and you can tell he’s completely uncomfortable now. 

“No worries, it happens. I can send someone in to clean up if need be?” The cashier starts scanning your items and you just watch the exchange between them, glaring daggers at Jake as things start to click into place. 

“I ah, don’t know if that’s necessary but you may as well just in case?” 

The cashier nods and the rest of the transaction proceeds as normal. When you finally exit the store, bag in hand, you turn to Jake. 

“You told him I pissed my pants didn’t you?” 

“Dirk! How did- Why on earth would I say that?”

“I don’t know! Why would you? You could have just bought the briefs and been done with it.” You click the button to lock the car again so you can find where you’d parked it. 

“He was asking if I was in a rush and I panicked, okay?” Jake’s confession comes out rushed. 

“Christ. You owe me big for this.” 

“Come on darling, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, you know that right?” He slides his arm around your shoulders and hugs you to his side as you wander through the busy parking lot. 

“Not just for that. You had me lie for you, again. So to keep you honest, you’re taking me to dinner. Reservations or not. Somewhere decent too, I’m not settling for Dennys again.”

“We’re not even _allowed_ at Dennys anymore!” He reminds you. The memory flashes through your mind. How he’d lifted you against the bathroom wall and pinned you there. That was one hell of a brunch with the girls, even if you did embarrass them by getting kicked out. You push it aside though, not wanting to get riled up again. 

“You know what I mean. Someplace nicer than that. Maybe even somewhere with an expected dress code?”

“Fine, I suppose that’s only fair.” The two of you finally make it to the car and he opens the passenger door for you. You pass him the keys and he takes them with a smile. 

When he climbs in and shuts the door there’s a bit of tense silence. You lean over and rest your head on his shoulder. “You know I love you, right? You’re crazy, but I love you.” 

Jake hums before turning to give you a quick peck on the lips. “I love you too” comes his response before he buckles up and turns the key. You can’t wait for tonight.


End file.
